All That I am
by To Thine Own Self Be True101
Summary: A songfic to All That I am by Parachute. Little things can give us courage, a song, a child's smile, but what do you do when there is no god left in the world you know?


**Okay this is a song fic to Parachutes 'All That I am' **

**I don't own TKC of the Song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well the lights go down in Brooklyn<br>As she's walking out the door  
>Oh and they're lining up like soldiers<br>Going off to fight the war  
>And all the colors look like fireworks<br>In skies she knew before **

Zia walked out the door of Brooklyn house, tears welling in her eyes. It was horrible to think that this could be her last Brooklyn sunset. It was a beautiful one too. Like it had been prepared for her and her only. She looked down at the troops, kids. They were just kids really, but they were all lined up like soldiers going to fight Apophis. It hurt to think about little Felix going into a battle they most certainly come out of. She looked at the vibrant Brooklyn Sunset, the colors were vibrant but the sky wasn't the one she knew.

It wasn't the sky she and Carter had slept under on 'camping' night. It wasn't the sky she had been given her first kiss under. It wasn't the sky she had found comfort in at night. It wasn't her sky anymore.

**But the nights can't hide the days**  
><strong>That the tears roll down her face<strong>  
><strong>And the light hits those eyes<strong>  
><strong>As she's dying to say<strong>  
><strong>Just take me away<strong>

As night falls she pulls her courage up, knowing that when morning comes it will be gone because they will see what they are up against. They go through the portal to the camp where Carter awaits them. He hugs her and she smiles at him. It doesn't work, he can see that she has been crying. He leads her into his tent and when the light falls upon her face he sees she is silently saying; 'Just get me out of here. Please'

She knows that he knows how scared she is, and she knows how scared he is. That night they spend simply holding each other. They never speak. They never move. They never sleep.

**Well l through fog that sits like blankets**  
><strong>And that's drowning out the glow<strong>  
><strong>You can hear voices loud<strong>  
><strong>And sing out a song nobody knows<strong>  
><strong>But to her it sounds like home<strong>

As morning rolls in there is a thick cloud of smog over Cairo. It drowns out the glow in the purple-pink sky. She walks through camp and hears a girl singing a song in a language no one else seems to know, but they all stop and listen. They need the comfort that some good is left in the world. The girl can't be older then elven, her dark brown hair cascades down her shoulders as she cleans her armor. When the song ends the girl seems shocked that all these people stopped to listen to her. Zia keeps moving but the girls song rings in her ears. She didn't understand it, she's sure only the girl under stood it, but to Zia it sounded like a song you would sing to a small child. To her it was home.

**But the nights can't hide the days**  
><strong>That the tears roll down her face<strong>  
><strong>And the light hits those eyes<strong>  
><strong>As she's dying to say<strong>  
><strong>Just take me away from all that I am<strong>  
><strong>Just take me away from all that I am<strong>

That day she saw so much blood, so much terror and yet, the loss didn't set in until she was in the infirmary. The girl who sang the song was singing again, but this time her voice was weak, dry and cracked. She lay on a cot, badly wounded. Zia sits next to her. Her intense blue eyes staring, seeming to will her to stay alive to finish the song. As the song ends, Zia finds tears rolling down her face and the girl mutters; "Don't cry." Then her eyes close and her breathing slowly stops. Zia was wrong; there is no good left in her world.

She runs out of the infirmary and screams at the sky; "Take me away! Just get me away from here!" Carter comes over and leads her away.

**Well the fog sits like blankets**  
><strong>And it smothers the glow<strong>

That night the smog over Cairo seems to drown out the lights of the city. _Lucky_ Zia thinks _You lucky mortals have no idea that there is a battle going on outside your boarders._ Zia suddenly can't take it anymore, she crawls into Carter's sleeping bag, buries her face in his chest and sobs.

**Cause the nights can't hide the days**  
><strong>That the tears roll down her face<strong>  
><strong>And the light hits those eyes<strong>  
><strong>As she's dying to say<strong>  
><strong>That the nights can't hide the days<strong>  
><strong>That the tears roll down her face<strong>  
><strong>And the light hits those eyes<strong>  
><strong>As she's dying to say<strong>  
><strong>Just take me away from all that I am<strong>

The next day the battle is worse, she spends the day tending the sick and injured. Little Felix hasn't been seen since yesterday and she is worried sick. Then she really can't take it. She runs out on to the battle field, no armor, no weapon and screams; "Take me away! I'm right here!" then her world blacks out and she hears the girls song again.

She fallows it and finds the girl singing, she is happy, healthy and looks alive. Then it sets in. _I'm dead_…


End file.
